Leave
by Lavender Amethyst
Summary: aku tahu kau akan selalu menungguku kau pernah berjanji tak akan meninggalkanku kan Hinata? Special for HTNH/NaruHina Tragedy Day #4th Year 2013


**Ini Fanfic kedua dari Lavender ^^, buat memperingati NHTD, ini pertama kalinya aku ikut jadi mohon bantuannya :D**

**Happy reading minna ! :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau telah mengisi hatiku, memenuhi jiwaku, kau membuatku tak bisa berpaling darimu, kau berkata akan selalu menunggu dan mencintaiku, kau telah berjanji tak akan meninggalkanku benar kan Hinata?

**Lavender Present**

**A Naruhina Fanfiction**

**Leave**

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

**Summary : aku tahu kau akan selalu menungguku**

**kau pernah berjanji tak akan meninggalkanku kan Hinata?**

**Special for HTNH/NaruHina**

**Tragedy Day #4th Year 2013**

Sunyi, senyap, kosong, seharusnya sekarang kita bahagia karena perang selesai kan? Tidak, bukannya aku tak senang karena perang telah usai, tapi sesuatu mengganjal di hatiku, kau tahu? Seharusnya kau disini bersamaku, kau ingin berdampingan bersamaku kan? Kau juga pernah bilang bahwa kau akan selalu ada untukku. Tapi, ... Ahh aku bingung mengatakannya.

_"Hinata..!"_

_"Na-Naruto-kun" pipi Hinata merona, uhh ingin kucubit pipinya itu_

_"A-aduuuh..." kulihat ia mengembungkan pipinya karena sebal padaku, ahh aku jadi tambah sayang pada kekasihku ini._

_Kekasih?_

_tentu saja, sejak gadis itu dengan nekatnya maju melawan Pain, entah itu tindakan yang berani atau bodoh membuatku terpaku akan kata-katanya waktu itu, hatiku langsung bergemuruh tak jelas. Dan mulai itu lah aku mulai mencintainya._

_"ruto-kun... Naruto-kun" ia memanggilku sedikit keras_

_"ah eh, ya Hinata?"_

_"Daijoubu Naruto-kun? kenapa kau melamun?" tanyanya_

_"aku tidak melamun kok" elakku padanya_

_"lalu kenapa Naruto-kun diam saja kupanggil?" suara halusnya terdengar khawatir_

_"oh eh itu... a-ano aku sedang memandangimu Hinata, karena ..." kudekatkan wajahku ke dekat telinganya_

_"karena kau cantik, aku harus menahan diriku agar tidak menciummu terus menerus" heh? aku jadi perayu ulung sekarang_

_BLUSH!_

_"hahaha... lihatlah wajahmu merah Hinata"_

_"Mou~ ja-jangan menggodaku terus Naruto-kun"_

_"sudah sudah, ayo kita pergi"_

_kami bergandengan tangan ke tempat biasa kencan kami_

Masih kuingat seluruh tentangmu, senyum lembutmu, suara halusmu, kepribadianmu, rona wajahmu masih kuingat dengan jelas.

Hey Hinata, masih ingatkah kau? saat saat kita berdua dulu bersama, kau tahu? Tak pernah dalam hidupku kurasakan hangat yang begitu membekas dihatiku, terima kasih Hinata.

_"Naruto-kun" kudebgar suara halus nan lembut memanggilku_

_"Ya, Hime?" kugoda dengan sebutan Hime, dan reaksinya? Jelas jelas merona hebat. Ingin kucubit pipinya itu._

_"O-otanjoubi Omedetou anata" ucapnya sambil malu - malu, hey! sepertinya dia menemukan panggilan baru._

_Sungguh ini pertama kalinya aku mendapat ucapan selamat ulang tahun untukku._

_"Naruto-kun, daijoubu?" tanya Hinata yang jelas sekali tersirat kekhawatiran, ia membelai wajahku._

_"A-ah.. Iie, aku tak apa apa Hinata, aku hanya terharu. Karena kau orang pertama yang telah mengucapkan ulang tahun untukku" jawabku padanya._

_Kulihat ia tersenyum lembut, ia menyerahkkan sekotak hadiah untukku._

_"Arigatou gozaimasu, Hime" kupeluk gadis itu, perlahan kukecup keningnya agar ia merasakan besarnya cintaku padanya._

Hinata, sekarang musim dingin. Aku tahu kau menyukai musim dingin, bagaimana kau menunjukkan hal pertama yang pernah kau perlihatkan padaku.

_BUG!_

_Kurasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan lembut menghantam wajahku, aku yang terkejut segera menolehkan wajahku. Dan yang kudapat? Kulihat gadis tercintaku terkikik pelan karena telah sukses melempari wajahku dengan salju._

_"Hinata, jangan harap kau bisa lari dariku hm?" aku mengeluarkan seringai jahilku._

_"Ka-kau mau apa Naruto~KYAA!"_

_gadis itu menjerit karena tubuhnya kugendong, dan kuajak dia berputar putar. Kami terlihat bahagia._

_"Naruto-kun" suara Hinata terdengar err.. Manja, ia membenamkan wajahnya di leherku._

_"Aishiteru Hinata" bisikku padanya dan kukecup pipinya dan ia mengeratkan pelukannya._

Sakit, rasa sakit itu mulai menjalar kedalam diriku, memang tak ada luka dikulit tapi disini, didadaku rasanya sakit sekali. Kugenggam erat syal rajut bewarna orange berpadu dengan lavender pemberianmu Hinata. Aku tidak bisa menggantikanmu dengan gadis mana pun.

_GROAAARRGH!_

_Amukan juubi begitu memekakkan telinga, para shinobi bertarung dengan seluruh kekuatannya, sudah puluhan nyawa terbunuh karena ini._

_Kurasakan chakra dari seorang pria yang adalah sahabatku, munculah seorang pria dengan rambut raven yang memiliki bentuk pantat ayam dan lambang uchiha di bagian belakang bajunya, dan ia menoleh ke belakang_

_"Kau terlambat Sasuke" seringaiku padanya_

_"Sakura..." balasan Sasuke itu tak nyambung._

_Hey! mungkin dua sejoli ini akan menjadi kekasih nantinya, aku tersenyum senang karena itu, aku jadi merindukan Hinata._

_Eh! Apa yang kupikirkan? Bisa - bisanya berpikir hal ini disaat genting begini._

_" Baiklah! Mari kita lawan monster jelek itu teman - teman " sorakku pada Sasuke dan Sakura_

_"Hn"_

_"Ya"_

_Sahutan sahabatku, menjadi awal mulai pertarungan ini._

_Aku tak berhenti memikirkan Hinata entah mengapa perasaanku sama sekali membuatku gelisah dan tak tenang, bahkan aku nyaris terkena beberaa serangan Juubi yang mematikan itu._

_"Hati-hati Dobe!"_

_"A-ah! maafkan aku, ayo dilanjutkan"_

_**Hinata POV**_

_"Ada apa Hinata?" Kiba merasa heran akan tingkahku ini_

_"Fokuslah Hinata, musuh kita lumayan banyak disini. Kau kenapa?" Shino pun ikut menimpali._

_"A-aku tak apa apa Kiba-kun Shino-kun, aku hanya terpikir Naruto-kun. Entah mengapa aku merasa tak enak." Jawabku pada rekan se-timku ini._

_"Ada apa dengan Naruto? Aku yakin ia tak apa apa." Jawab Kiba_

_"Kiba benar Hinata, Naruto pasti baik baik saja" Shino menenangkanku._

_Kucoba untuk menuruti perkataan Shino dan Kiba tapi hatiku tetap tak tenang, aku merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi._

_'Kami-sama... Lindungilah Naruto-kun'_

_**"Hakke Rokujuyounshou!" **_

_Kulakukan serangan bertubi terhadap tubuh Zetsu putih ini, apapun yang terjadi aku harus menyusul Naruto._

_**End Hinata POV**_

_"AAARRGH!"_

_"Naruto!" Sakura menghampiriku yang terkena serangan Juubi._

_"Aku tak apa apa Sakura-chan" ujarku padanya_

_"Kau dari tadi sama sekali tidak Fokus Naruto" Sakura mengungkapkan yang menjadi kekhawatirannya._

_"Aku.. Aku- sudah kubilang aku tak apa apa Sakura-chan, sebentar lagi teman - teman kita datang" ucapku mengalihkan perhatian._

_Benar saja para aliansi ninja dan teman - temanku datang kemari, mereka sangat semangat. Kurasa guru Kakashi telah berhasil melawan si Madara Uchiha gadungan itu._

_"YO! KAMI SIAP MEMBANTUMU NARUTOOO...!" teriak Kiba bersemangat mewakili mereka, haha mereka semangat sekali_

_"Kau tak apa apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata yang jelas terlihat sekali kalau dia khawatir._

_"Aku tak apa apa, percayalah!" ucapku menenangkannya, kurasa ia takkan puas akan jawabanku._

_"Hey! bisakah berbincangnya nanti saja?!" Sasuke mengintrupsi kami._

_Semua terkejut karena Sasuke kembali, namun sepertinya Sasuke biasa saja_

_"Baiklah semua, mari berjuang bersama!" ucapku menyemangati mereka, dijawab seruan serempak mereka._

_Kami menyerang dan terus menyerang, kami menggunakan kemampuan kami semaksimal mungkin. Namun disaat aku lengah..._

_"NARUTO-KUN AWASS!" Hinata berteriak berlari kearahku hingga dan mendorongku agar tak terkena bom bijuu milik Juubi, tapi malah ia sendiri yang terkena bom bijuu itu._

_Shock, terkejut, aku tak mampu berkata apapun. Sakit mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhku, tak kupedulilan itu yang kupikirkan saat ini adalah Hinata, kekasihku, terluka berat._

_"HINATAA...!" teriakku memanggilnya, aku berlari kearahnya._

_"Hi-Hinata bangun...Bangun hiks.. Bangun Hinata.." kumencoba membangunkannya_

_dan itu sedikit membuahkan hasil._

_"Na-Naruto-kun... Uhuk.. kau t-tak apa apa?"tanyanya sambil tersenyun walau aku tahu itu sebuah paksaan_

_"Ssstt.. Jangan bicara dulu Hinata, ka-kau terluka"_

_Kami-sama ingin aku menggantikan posisinya, kenapa harus Hinata yang merasakannya._

_"Ak-aku baik - baik s-saja Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata lemah, keras kepala seperti biasa_

_"Baik baik apanya! Lihat kau terluka!" ucapku padanya, tapi ia tersenyum lembut_

_Hinata hanya memberikan senyum manisnya yang kutahu pasti ia sedang memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum._

_"Kita harus temui tim medis,Sakura-..." ucapanku terhenti saat beberapa jari menahan bibirku._

_"T-tidak perlu Naruto-kun, kumohon tetaplah disini" pinta Hinata_

_"Tapi kau terluka parah! Lihat bernafas pun kau cukup kesusahan Hinata" ujarku padanya._

_"Kumohon Naruto-kun, tetaplah disini.." pintanya dengan begitu lirih membuatku tidak tega untuk meninggalkannya._

_"Baiklah, kenapa kau ngotot sekali Hinata ?" ucapku menyerah pada perdebatan ini_

_"Naruto-kun.. M-maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku ?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku malah menanyakan hal lain._

_"Ya, apa pun itu!" Entah mengapa aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Hinata._

_"Tetaplah hidup, jadilah Naruto seperti biasa saat kita bersama, hiduplah bahagia Naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata_

_"Apa - apaan perkataanmu Hinata, kau seperti ingin meninggalkanku saja" ucapku dengan sedikit tercekik_

_"Aku harus meninggalkanmu Naruto-kun"_

_"Kenapa ?" tanyaku yang sudah mulai panik_

_"Kau belum berjanji padaku tentang hal tadi Naruto-kun" Hinata tak mengindahkan pertanyaanku._

_"Ya, aku janji Hinata. Aku janji" ucapku padanya_

_Tangan Hinata terulur ke wajahku dan merengkuhnya untuk mendekatinya dan ia berbisik padaku._

_"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan menunggumu Naruto-kun" bisiknya lirih dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan menciumku dengan lembut tapi tersirat banyak kesedihan didalam ciumannya._

_Hinata melepaskan ciumannya dan memandangku sendu dengan senyumannya, lau ia mulai memejamkan matanya secara perlahan dan akhirnya tertutup rapat._

_"Hinata.."_

_"..."_

_"Hey Hinata!"_

_"..."_

_Kupanggil dan kupanggil terus menerus namun ia tak terbangun_

_"Sakura-chan...!" panggilku padanya, Sakura yang sedang bertarung melawan para Zetsu dan Juubi dengan teman - teman segera menghampiriku_

_"Kumohon Sakura-chan dia... Hinata... Tolong lakukan sesuatu padanya ia tak mau membuka matanya" ucapku padanya dengan panik dan mulai hampir menangis._

_Sakura terus mencoba dan mencoba menyadarkan Hinata yang terpejam namun nihil. Segala macam jutsu pengobatan ia lakukan namun tetap sama saja._

_"Sa - Sakura-chan..." panggilku yang penuh dengan sarat kepanikan yang luar biasa_

_"Maaf Naruto..." Sakura menatapku sedih. "Hinata telah pergi" lanjutnya._

_"Hinata...! Bangun Hinata..! Jangan pergi..! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku !? Waktu itu kau berjanji tak akan meninggalkanku, tapi mengapa kau meninggalkanku sekarang! Bangun Hinata" teriakku pada Hinata yang sudah terbaring tak bernyawa._

_Aku yang merasa kesedihan mendalam karena Hinata yerbunuh oleh bom bijuu milik Juubi karena melindungi diriku langsung meletakkan jasad Hinata ditempat yang aman dan kuajak seluruh teman - temanku melawan Juubi untuk Hinata._

Semilir angin menggelitik sadarku kala mengingat kejadian itu, sakit bahkan sakit ini melebihi dari yang lain

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**27 Desember xxxxx**

Kusentuh batu nisan yang sering kukunjungi, kuletakkan sebuket bunga lavender diatas batu nisan tersebut dan mulai berdoa untuk kekasihku yang meninggal 2 tahun lalu.

"Ohayou Hinata, apa kabar? Apa kau baik - baik saja disana? Aku baik - baik saja disini, yah walaupun sedikit pusing karena pekerjaan Hokage yang menumpuk hehehe.." ucapku pada kuburan Hinata.

"Ah iya.. Selamat ulang tahun hinata. Sesuai janjiku Hinata, aku akan tetap hidup dan menjadi Naruto seperti yang biasanya agar kau tak sedih disana" ucapku dengan sedikit terisak.

"Ah.. kenapa aku malah menangis begini, sudah dulu ya Hinata.. Aku tak mau Sakura-chan mengomeliku lagi karena sering melalaikan tugas."ucapku

" Dan tetaplah menungguku suatu saat aku akan menjemput dirimu dan kau tak boleh meninggalkanku lagi seperti waktu itu. Aku mencintaimu Hinata" ucapku, dan aku mulai meninggalkan kuburan Hinata menuju ke kantor Hokage

"Aku akan tetap menunggumu Naruto-kun"

Aku terkejut dan berbalik, kutemukan sosok Hinata yang berdiri disana dengan senyum lembutnya dan kubalas senyumnya dan menghilang begitu saja.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata"

_**Fin**_

**semoga FanFic buatanku ini bagus yah dan pada suka walaupun alurnya hancur amburadul, kalau ada yang salah apapun itu silahkan kasih saran atau kritik **

**Arigatou.. **

**RnR Please :D**


End file.
